Lecciones de baile
by Neyade
Summary: Bella se niega a bailar y Edward decide solucionarlo él mismo. ¿Qué ocurre cuando la música rompe el silencio? Bella/Edward. Regalo de cumpleaños para wirhaven.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía, no robes, no publiques en ningún otro sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**Notas:**** Esto es mi regalo para el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Mer, wirhaven por estos lares. Porque te quiero muchísimo, tanto que no puedes ni imaginarlo, y por eso te he escrito el posiblemente único Bella/Edward que haré en mi vida. Valóralo, porque algo así no se ve todos los días.**

**LECCIONES DE BAILE**

Al principio pensó que todo esto era una broma y no lo tomó demasiado en serio -sólo un par de comentarios y una risa suave- pero ahora, entrando en la casa de los Cullen y con Edward cogiéndola del brazo para evitar que escapara, la cosa empezaba a tomar unos tintes de realidad algo amenazantes.

-¡Bella! -cuando Alice se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en los labios sus movimientos de bailarina fueron un crudo recordatorio de lo que le esperaba.

-Hola Alice -dos besos y los brazos finos en su cuello fueron el principio del suplicio-. Dime que no es cierto.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no se puede llevare la contraria a Edward.

Ya, claro. Por supuesto. _Nadie ha podido llevársela nunca, de hecho._

En cuanto Alice la soltó, Edward volvió a pegarse a ella y la llevó hasta el salón, dónde un par de rayos de luz apagada se colaban entre las pesadas cortinas. Unas luces cálidas iluminaban la habitación desde las esquinas dándole un tono parecido al de la miel al suelo de madera, y Jasper y Emmett eran un bonito complemento para el sofá en el que estaban tirados. Alice se les unió y Edward se fue a toquetear un tocadiscos antiguo.

Bella, en cambio, se quedó en medio de la sala con algo desagradable royéndole las entrañas. Iba a hacer el ridículo más espantoso de su vida. Miró hacia abajo y empezó a preguntarse si la falda y los zapatos de tacón bajo eran lo más adecuado para lo que se avecinaba. Se encogió de hombros al cabo de un rato; al fin y al cabo, lo hecho hecho estaba.

Cuando las notas empezaron a romper el silencio Bella entendió el motivo por el cual Edward había usado un tocadiscos y no su minicadena: era un disco antiguo, el que había puesto. Un recuerdo, le dijo hace tiempo, cuando ella se lo preguntó al ver el vinilo antiguo entre los CDs.

Extrañamente ese detalle la calmó. De algo podía estar segura, Edward no montaría algo como esto para que ella lo pasara mal.

-¿Bailas? -la mano extendida hacia ella y una media sonrisa en los labios.

En fin, ¿qué podía responderle? Por supuesto que iba a bailar. Si él se lo pidiera bailaría incluso encima de un alambre, a metros de distáncia del suelo. Si él se lo pidiera bailaría toda una vida, enredándose mil veces y desenredándose en sus brazos. Todos los que estaban en esa sala sabían que si Edward pedía algo, Bella sería la primera en concedérselo.

También sabían que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Por supuesto que bailo, Edward.

-

Le hubiese gustado poder decir que todo salió a pedir de boca desde un buen principio. Que en cuanto Edward la cogió ella se convirtió en cera maleable en sus brazos y ambos se movieron como si fueran una sola unidad. Las manos cogidas suavemente y los pies creando un entramado de pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás al son de la música.

Lamentablemente no fue así.

Se cayó demasiadas veces como para ser cierto y le pisó los zapatos de niño rico hasta que las puntas de estos amenazaron con abrirse, gimiendo por el dolor. Se sonrojó hasta más no poder, tanto que sus mejillas parecía que nunca hubiesen tenido otro tono.

Edward no se quejó. Emmett no rió demasiado y Jasper se dedicó a calmar el ambiente con una sonrisa en los labios y la mano de Alice encima de la suya. La propietaria de esa mano no dejó de susurrarles consejos a media voz para prevenir las caidas que sabía que vendrían.

Al final Edward acabó perdiendo su pizca de paciencia y les pidió que se fueran, que les dejaran solos para poder bailar con tranquilidad. Mientras ellos efunfuñaban bella aprovechó para refunfuñar también y quitarse los zapatos quejándose de que la estaban matando.

-He notado que te ponías nerviosa cuando te dabas cuenta de que estaban allí -comentó cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, yo...

-Seguro que ahora las cosas nos salen mejor.

Y así fue. En cuanto el resto de los Cullen salieron por esa puerta volvieron a empezar. Pisotones, risas suaves, giros que de vez cuando salían asombrosamente bien y los pies descalzos de Bella golpeando el suelo de madera fueron durante mucho rato lo único que ocurrió en esa habitación.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -era lo único que se oía después de un giro desafortunado.

-Tranquila -le decía él en un susurro grave justo al lado de su oreja-, volvamos a empezar.

Un giro, dos giros y tres giros después, Bella volvía a caer.

-

La música sonó en esa sala por enésima vez y Bella suspiró. Despeinada y sonrojada, parecía que se lo hubiese estado pasando mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho en realidad. Claro que se había divertido, de hecho se divertía siempre que estaba con Edward en particular y los Cullen en general, pero... Bailar no era lo suyo. Ella lo sabía antes de empezar y Edward lo descubrió después de la quincuagésima caída. Y pese a saberlo, seguía adelante. Un giro, dos giros y tres giros después de volver a empezar, Bella sorprendentemente no se caía.

-Eh, aún no hemos chocado -le decía medio riendo ya, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras giraba, siempre controlada por él-. ¡Parece algo imposible!

-Imposible no, Bella -le susurraba-, no hay nada imposible en este mundo.

El suelo giraba bajo sus pies y ellos se enredaban el uno en el otro. Bailaban tan alejados como exigia el protocolo, la mano de Bella en el hombro de Edward y la mano de este en su cintura, con el aire marcando una frontera invisible entre ellos, pero aún así este estaba siendo uno de los momentos más íntimos que habían compartido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cada vez que Edward inclinaba la cabeza el pelo de Bella rozaba su barbilla, y él sólo podía inspirar una vez más, hacerla girar con un leve movimiento de mano y controlar esas ansias que le nacían de quién sabe dónde y mezclaban fogonazos de su cuello con flashes de sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

Bella se limitaba a levantar la cabeza, mirarle a los ojos y soltar un jadeo algo ahogado, para luego volver a fijarse en sus pies para evitar el atontamiento que le provoacaba el mirarle fijamente.

Sus pies tropezaron un par de veces durante los pocos minutos que duró este último baile, pero al acabar Bella estaba... sorprendida. Satisfecha, eso también, pero sobre todo sorprendida.

Edward la miraba desde arriba -ella se había dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo nada más acabar-, tan perfecto como cuando habían empezado con ello, y por un momento se había sentido azorada. Su sonrisa seguía dejándola ausente después de tanto tiempo, y estaba procurando no mirar sus ropas arrugadas y compararlas con las de Edward, cuando este se puso en cuclillas justo delante suyo e hizo que levantara la mirada poniendo dos dedos suaves bajo su barbilla.

-¿Tan difícil ha sido, al final? -le dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

Ella se limitó a levantar una ceja y mirar al reloj. Tres horas y media, mil millones de caídas y pisotones y unas cuantas risas después, se podía defender en una pista de baile. Difícil quizás no, pero cansado seguro.

Cuando Edward se acercó a ella, puso los labios sobre los suyos y la besó, cualquier pensamiento coherente que hubiese podido tener desapareció, pero no antes de que pudiera decírselo en un susurro:

-Difícil quizás no, pero cansado seguro.


End file.
